The One With The Friendly Dinner Date
by JiFFeR1
Summary: My first fic. Its a different setting when c&m get together. Please r


****

The One With A Friendly Dinner Date

Hi!! my name is Jennifer and this is my first fanfic. I have really admired some of the others so i thought i would try and write one myself. Please Review!! and keep in mind im only 14 plz!

Scene- Its a Saturday night around 7pm. Chandler is laying on his bed thinking. Here I am..... its Saturday night and I'm all alone. I don't have a date or anything. I wonder what everyone else is doing. Lets see, Joey's out at a club picking up girls. Ross said something about some dinosaur special. Pheebs and Rachel went out on a double date or something. That leaves Monica. I wonder what she is doing. 

He hears the apartment door open and close as a familiar voice calls out, "Chandler, are you here?"

Chan: "Yeah Mon Ill be right out" (he gets up and joins her in the living room space)

Mon: "Hey! What are you doing tonight?"

Chan: "eh, Nothing again"

Mon: (sarcastic and smiling) "Great! I come over here to find some excitement and you just sitting here like a bump on a log! Now that's FUN!"

Chan: (smiling, AN isn't he just HOT when he smiles!) "Yea I know I'm Sorry"

~-Silence-~

Chan: "Hey, I know why don't we go one a dinner date?" (off her look) "NO not like that, just as friends"

Mon: (smiles) "okay i can deal with that!"

Chan: Alright, go get dressed! I'll take you somewhere nice!

Scene- Its a really nice resturaunt with dancing and a cozy atmosphere. Monica and Chandler have just finished desert and are talking.

Chandlers Thoughts: Man! She is really beautiful!! I wonder if she has ever thought of me as more than just friends. She's the only one I could ever really see myself ending up with....

Mon: "Chandler!! are you even listening to me?"

Chan: "Of course I am!"

Mon: (smiles) "Okay then, what was I just talking to you about?"

Chan: "yeah.... um.... something about...

Monica's thoughts: Awww. Hes trying to figure out an answer. Now that I think about it he is actually really cute. But what am I talking about? He's my friend and he's all scared about that commitment crap.

Chan: "Okay I give up, What were u saying, sorry"

Mon: "Don't worry about it, I was just saying I'm getting kind of tired. It's already 11:30, so why don't we head back?"

Chan: "yeah okay that sounds good" (they get up, and Chandler helps her with her jacket as they begin to walk home, stopping to pay of course)

Scene- When they get home

Mon: (smiling) "You know this was really sweet of you chandler. I had a really good time."

Chan: "Yea me too! If your every free again, we could do this again."

Mon: "Thanks Chandler, Ill see you tomorrow."

Chan: "Goodnight, and your welcome"

Scene- The next morning all are there eating breakfast

Joey: (with a mouth full of food) "Monica, I heard you and Chandler had a really nice time last night."

Ross: "WHAT!! (regaining composure) "I mean what did you two do last night?"

Mon: "We went out to dinner together, cause you guys were all doing your own thing"

Ross: (through gritted teeth) "Chandler, I could I speak to you for a second outside please?"

Chan: (Nervous) "yes, of course"

~-They go outside-~

Ross: "what the hell do you think your doing?"

Chan: "Stop yelling! they'll hear you!"

Ross: "I don't care! Answer my question!"

Chan: "I wanted to do something nice for her so I took her out to dinner."

~-15 minutes later-~

Rach: "Well I don't know what's taking them so long, but I don't want to get fired, so I'll see you guys later."

All: Bye/See ya later

~-Rachel leaves with her jacket as Ross is still lecturing Chandler-~

Ross: "I know your (mocking) so in love with her. but I've already told you before, you aren't good enough for her so just BACK OFF!"

Rach: "OMG"

Ross/Chan: "uh,oh"

~-Rachel runs into her apartment, Chandler starts freaking out and goes to work so he dosn't have to deal with this right now. Ross follows Rachel and looks worried. When he gets there Rachel has already taken Monica into her room to talk to her. Ross gets pushed out the door by Pheebs and Joey, cuz rachel said she needed to talk to Monica alone-~

Mon:(looking wierded out) "Okay Rach, what is this important thing you needed to talk to me in private about?"

Rach:(smiling widely) "This is like the BIGGEST news"

~-Cut to Chandler walking into work-~

his thoughts: "Oh my gosh! She is going to hate me!! -but maybe not!! I should tell her myself, not have Rachel tell her how I feel!!(he takes out his cell phone and turns around to walk back home)

~-Rachel and Monica-~

(rachel is about ready to tell Monica about the news, when the phone rings, Rachel picks it up)

Rach: (annoyed) yes?

Chan: "Hey Rachel, have you told her yet?"

Rach: "nope"

Chan: "Great! Let me talk to her"

Mon: "hello?"

Chan: (He's really nervous, but who wouldn't be?) "Um Hey, I have something really important to tell you, more like ask you"

Mon: (concerned) "Okay what is it?"

Chan: "well, ever since college..."

Mon: "yeah?"

Chan: "You know what I want to tell you this face to face. Could you hang on a minute?"

Mon: "sure that's cool. Bye"

~-there's a knock on the door-~

Mon: "wow that was quick!"

Rach: (smiling) "It sure was"

~-Monica opens the door to the very nervous looking Chandler-~

Chan: (sees Rachel) "Hey um.. Rachel, could you give us a couple secs?"

Rach: (still smiling) "Yes, of course, I've got work any way. Call me later Mon"

Mon: (noticing how nervous Chandler is) "What is it that you need to ask me?"

Chan: (pauses to gather his thoughts) "Okay here it goes. Just let me get it all out before you say anything okay? (pauses for her nod) Okay, well ever since college, I have always thought that you were sweet, kind, bueatiful and....(pause) well sexy. And I was wondering if you would ever consider me boyfriend material. And, if you did, I would like to try us out, So.... I'm done now"

Mon: (Very shocked, but also moved by his declaration of his feelings) "Um I don't know maybe.... I'll have to get back to you on that"

Chan: (Looking op for the first time) "Well honestly that is a better answer than I expected to recieve. Take all the time you need"

Mon: "Okay thank you"

Chan: (forcing a smile for her) "Okay bye." (He turns to leave for work)

TO BE CONTINUED sorry!

Well, what did you guys think? It was my first time so please tell me what you thought!! And rather or not you want me to continue!! i'd really appreciate it! thanx Jennifer REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!

Sball2004@hotmail.com


End file.
